


The Fire God and The Earth

by quietx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Banquets, Creation Myth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hinata's undying persistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietx/pseuds/quietx
Summary: “And what? Your work is so much better?” Hinata bit, thoroughly ticked off with the man he had at one point considered for a dance, or perhaps as a new date. How was it possible that someone so attractive was so downright dreadful? It was surely a curse from the luminaries above.“My work is precise, not just waiting around until something goes up in flames. You shouldn’t even be praised for your sloppy work. Honestly, what have you been doing for the past few millennia?”###[As progress on the Earth project continues, they've reached a standstill. Hinata--the fire god--seeks the assistance of Kageyama, a lesser known god of water to give the Earth what it needs.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some old WIPs and here's about half of an old KageHina gods/goddesses AU

Excitement was aflame, as were the many torches surrounding the venue. It was rare that such a huge celebration was thrown for a single immortal. Celebrations were typically reserved for the luminaries, the masses of power that no single immortal could claim. Today, though, was a day to celebrate passion, new birth, and  _ fire. _

It was a pet project for the immortals; a little planet, in a little solar system, warmed by a little star. The god of stone had suggested it, only a few millennia ago. Surely, he never thought something so ridiculous would come to fruition. The other gods latched on, the gods of fire and wind immediately wanting to run with the idea. And so was born a little experiment. Earth, they called it. A ball of metal and stone and pressure, with barely a wisp of an atmosphere surrounding it. It grew and grew over millions of years, becoming larger and more stable.

Today, the Earth burst.

From the ground, the very stone and metal that made up the earth, fire came. Molten rock exploded over the surface. New land, new rock, new gases rose from what had once only been a shell simply waiting to crack open. After so long, the god of fire had changed the surface of the earth. They were growing impossibly closer to life on the planet they’d worked so hard to create. And  _ that  _ was cause for celebration.

Torches were lit, music played, and dancing commenced.

The temple was a swirl of warm colors. It was a long, wide magnificent hall, fit to hold as many people as possible, allowing them to enjoy the luxury of the marble floors and the massive pillars, topped with grand bowls of fire. Glistening rubies, fire opals, quartz, and agate reflected the light of the torches. Shining gems shrouded the venue with oranges and reds, like fire dancing over them. People dressed in long robes and cloaks, dyed in rich, royal colors, celebrated among the lights, swaying and singing to the music, their arms and necks dripping with gold and jewels.

And, at the head of it all, slouched on a throne raised above the rest, was the god of fire himself. His robe was a deep wine red, and his cape long and dyed in a gradient of yellow and orange. Atop his head, nestled on top his mane of fiery red hair, was a crown, golden and shining.

“I don’t understand,” he whined, turning sideways in the throne, his legs thrown over one armrest, his head thrown back dramatically back at the other. His clothing slid up from his legs, exposing most of his upper thighs, and Suga fidgets irritably. It was the height of inappropriate behavior, the way he sat and complained. Though, inappropriate behavior was practically the little god’s name by now. 

“Hinata,” Suga—god of silver and gold—hissed. He tugged the skirt of his robe down impatiently. “You have to do this properly. Sit up straight, shake hands, and smile pretty. If you don’t, it’s like you’ve rejected their praise of you.”

“But it’s so  _ boring _ ,” he groaned, kicking his legs, like a small child throwing a tantrum. “I want to dance and drink and party with everyone else! And instead I’m stuck pretending to be happy watching everyone have fun at  _ my  _ celebration.”

“They’re honoring you, Hinata,” Suga corrected, putting a hand on his hip. He had always been fond of the smaller, fiery god, but he had no concept of niceties at all. If there was a social rule, he’d completely ignore it, purposefully and prominently. He was practically asking to destroy his reputation among the immortals.

“Being honored sucks,” he pouted. “I can barely hear the music from here! It’s my party and I’ve not even been allowed to hear the music, let alone dance!” Suga sighed heavily.

“Three more people, okay? Three more and then you can dance with everyone else,” he conceded. He didn’t turn to see the flutter of movement and cloth, Hinata’s robes fluttering out around him as he flustered to sit upright. 

“You’re the best, Suga!” he exclaimed, sitting up in the throne properly, finally appearing appropriate. Suga shook his head. He was only squirming around and complaining to get his way. What a little brat he was.

The goddess of fertility approached the throne next. She was a beautiful woman, long dark hair done in intricate braids with jewels strewn in them. She looked perfect for her part. Beautiful, honored, respected. He’d always thought she was a little too good for him. Even as he sat here upon his gaudy throne, she still shined as if she were the guest of honor. 

“God of fire, how I applaud your work,” she greeted, kneeling at the foot of the throne, lowering her head. The hair that was tucked behind her ears fell forward, shrouding her face behind a veil of dark strands.

“Shimizu, you really don’t need to kneel,” he laughed, pulling his ankles up so he was sitting cross legged, much too casually for such an occasion. Suga resisted the urge to tug a hand through his own hair. “We’re friends, you don’t have to be so formal.”

“Hinata, the formalities are necessary,” she said as she stood. Her long red gown draped so perfectly over her when she stood, enhancing her natural beauty a hundred times over. 

“The formalities won’t let me dance,” he pouted. Shimizu sent an amused grin towards Suga.

“He’s quite a handful,” Suga responded, rubbing his temples.

“I wish you the best of luck with him, God of silver.” Her laugh was light and musical as she turned to rejoin the festivities below. 

Suga breathed out a laugh next to Hinata. He stared at Shimizu as she glided down the stairs. Hinata whipped his head around, his hands pressed firmly into the right armrest of the throne, to look at Suga as soon as she was out of sight. He stared at the floor with bright red cheeks, barely biting back a smile.

Hinata gasped quietly. “You’re with her?”

Suga flustered and looked up at him, his eyes wide as he waved his hands defensively at Hinata.

“N—not—it’s—I’m not with her,” he whispered, still flushed bright red.

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Hinata hummed.

“Don’t you dare play matchmaker, Hinata,” he scolded, narrowing his eyes. “We can work it out amongst ourselves like us mature gods do.”

_ “ _ You have my blessing,” he said, oddly solemn and serious.

“I don’t want your blessing!” Suga pursed his lips and looked away. The god of fire? Blessing his romantic relationship? That was surely a death sentence, a fate dooming his relationship to burn faster than a paper dropped into a furnace. 

“But it will be so much better!”

“If you revoke your blessing right now, I’ll let you dance.”

“Revoked!” Hinata leapt from the throne and bounded down the stairs.

Surely it was a little undignified, Hinata leaping two stairs at a time to his freedom, but the way his cape fluttered behind him, and the way his crown shined in the lights, made him look like a flame itself descending from above.

He breezed through the crowd, scanning faces, bodies, clothes. There were girls with beautiful hair, tied in braids that Hinata knew they had labored over for hours, making sure every strand and curl were perfectly placed. The men remained in various states of dress, pieces of gold and jewels glimmering around their necks and wrists. It’s exactly what Hinata expected of them, lavishness for the sake of lavishness. He stared as he passed, their accessories glimmering in the light. 

“Hinata!” a feminine voice shouted over the crowd, a hand extending upwards and waving. Hinata turned his head, standing on his tiptoes to spot where the voice had come from. Golden hair, with a crown covered in red-petaled flowers.

“Yachi!” he called back, squirming through the dense crowds to stand there in front of the goddess of vegetation. As always, her outfit was stunning. Made of the very plants that she grew herself, she wore a dress that was red at her shoulders and yellow at her toes, a gentle gradient between the colors.

Hinata took her hands and spun her as soon as he was close to her, his urge to dance finally satisfied, if only slightly. She giggled when she faced him again, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“Hello, blessed goddess,” he greeted, grinning at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly, she could never be disappointed in him, not when he added so much color and fun into her life.

“Hello, oh honored god of fire,” she responded cheekily. “How has the golden boy of the immortals been?” Hinata swayed with her to the music, one hand on her hip, the other holding hers.

“Well, I wouldn’t know. You’d have to ask Suga about that,” he joked. This was the first time in years that all of the immortals had liked him at once. Hinata was a little too much to handle for some people, he was bound to upset others occasionally. “I’ve been doing great, Yachi. How has everyone’s favorite botanist been?” Yachi’s eyes lit up, her eyes glittering, her posture straightening.

“I set up a new greenhouse! It had the same atmosphere as Earth, and I’m trying out some flora I want to put on the new planet. My dress is made of some of the new flowers.” Hinata twirled her again, admiring her skirts, studying the new flowers attached to it.

“How’d you talk the god of wind into making you an atmosphere?” Hinata asked her. The god of wind was—well, there was no point in beating around the bush. The god of wind was just as stubborn as he was charming. There are very few people who can talk him into doing things he’s not resolved to do. He was kind, adaptable, open minded, but when he said he wouldn’t help someone, he truly wasn’t going to help them. Ever. It’d take an act of the stars (or one of the god of stone) to convince him otherwise. Hinata admired this quality as much as he detested it. Surely he could make exceptions  _ sometimes.  _

“Ah, he likes me,” she mumbled, brushing hair out of her face, smiling with her eyes trained away from Hinata. “Something about being cute and innocent. I’m not sure what he means by that.” Hinata leaned close to her ear, making sure to barely ghost his lips over her neck.

“I can’t  _ imagine _ someone thinking you—oh, goddess of vegetation—are cute and innocent,” he flirted, hoping for some sort of reaction. He and Yachi had tried at a relationship in the past. It had never quite worked out for them, but Hinata loved every second of their time spent together, platonic or not. He couldn’t be blamed for loving Yachi’s enthusiasm, charming nature, and easy conversationalism. They were good together, always bouncing ideas, and making up ways to entertain themselves. 

Her laugh rang out like music. “Hinata, you have to branch out! I’m sure anyone in this room would be happy to spend time with the guest of  _ honor _ ,” she teased, smiling at his pout. 

“But it’s so  _ hard _ ,” he whined. “I have to find som—” A figure caught his eye. The thick, black hair parted to the side. His garment was a brilliant shade of orange, the skirt of it falling to the floor. He wore jewelry around his neck, so much gold it had to weigh half a ton. He had painted swirls of black along his arms and chest, wrapping elegantly along his fingers like rings. The crown on his head shimmered dynamically, sparkling in so many different ways that Hinata would swear it was almost moving. He held his chin high, and his movements were powerful—practically regal—and the strength and confidence he had were obvious. 

“Go dance with him,” Yachi encouraged, watching Hinata’s line of sight. He flicked his eyes to hers and dropped his hands.

He weaved through the people, the crowds pressing in on him as he tried to catch up with the god who’d caught his eye. It was so unusual to see a new face among the gods. Perhaps he was newly created? Or maybe he was so quiet Hinata never noticed him? That seemed unlikely. Hinata always noticed the pretty ones.

“Excuse me!” he called out when he was close enough for the other man to hear him. Even still, he was completely ignored.

He chased the god down again, tripping over his own feet once or twice, calling out to him again.

“Excuse me!” he shouted this time, more insistently.

The man whirled around, cape dragging, twisting around his legs dramatically. When Hinata stopped moving forward and breathed a sigh of relief, the god gave him a slow, intense once-over with his eyes, scrutinizing his stature, outfit, expression, hair, and anything else he could see. Panicked, Hinata looked down at himself, making sure he wasn’t dressed inappropriately.

“I’m not interested,” he stated harshly, looking down his nose scornfully at Hinata.

“I didn’t even—” he tried.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to dance, or go back to your temple with you, or talk to you about your little planet project. I’m not interested,” he elaborated, crossing his arms irritably over his chest. Hinata nearly stepped back from him.

“Who do you even think you are?” Hinata snapped, sizing up the much taller god. “I’m the honored guest at this celebration. I could have you removed from the premises.”

“As  _ if, _ ” he scoffed. “And if you really want to know, I’m the goddess of water and purity.” Realization crossed Hinata’s face when he heard his title.

“Of course you are,” he stated flatly, without thinking at all. It figured that the man who seemed so stuffy and judgmental was a god of purity. Hinata decided at that moment that he was glad to be a god of passion. At least he wasn’t doomed to be a permanent wet blanket like him.

“That’s not—” he began to protest before rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what my element is or not. I don’t want to be here at this stupid party anyway. This project is destined to fail.”

“The god of stone was meticulously thorough in his plans,” Hinata defended. Doubting Sten’s plans was taboo among the gods. No wonder Hinata had never met this god. He was probably banished from half the events Hinata attended.

_ “ _ It won’t work. No one is putting enough effort in. Everyone views this as a pet project, something we can mess around with—not something that will work. I mean, all  _ you  _ did was heat up some rocks. Surely that counts as setting the bar a little low,” he explained cynically, sending a sharp look towards Hinata as he dismissed his hard work on Earth.

“And what? Your work is so much better?” Hinata bit, thoroughly ticked off with the man he had at one point considered for a dance, or perhaps as a new date. How was it possible that someone so attractive was so downright dreadful? It was surely a curse from the luminaries above.

“My work is precise, not just waiting around until something goes up in flames. You shouldn’t even be praised for your sloppy work. Honestly, what have you been doing for the past few millennia?”

“Obviously more than some goddess that I’ve never even heard of,” Hinata muttered. “What have you  _ ever  _ done?”

“I’ve done plenty. Didn’t you ever hear of—” he froze up when an arm slinked around his shoulder.

“Is this man bothering you?” the tall, handsome god of wind asked Hinata, cheekily smirking at the goddess of water. Hinata had always been fond of Oikawa and his talkative, obnoxious nature. He was personable, flirty, competitive.

“Actually, yes,” Hinata huffed, maintaining eye contact with the god of water.

“Kageyama, what have you done to our poor honored guest?” he rested his head on Kageyama’s, something that Kageyama didn’t seem too pleased with.

“I didn’t  _ do  _ anything. He’s just upset because I told him what everyone thinks about this stupid project.” Kageyama shrugged off Oikawa’s arm, stepping away from him slightly.

“He insulted me! And Iwaizumi! And everyone who’s worked on this project,” Hinata shouted, pointing a finger at him.

“I didn’t! That’s not—”

“Oh, my little precipitation. You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut,” Oikawa sighed, shaking his head. “Why don’t you leave the poor god of fire alone and go get a drink? I hear the wine is fantastic.” He took both of Kageyama’s shoulders, hoping to guide him away from Hinata.

“I’m not having any more wine. I’m going home, okay? I’ve had enough of this celebration. I’d much rather sleep,” he snapped, shoving Oikawa’s hands from his shoulders. He twisted around again dramatically, leaving the scene dramatically.

“Good riddance,” Hinata muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wasn’t good at staying still. He was constantly moving, shifting, fidgeting, pacing, gesturing. Sitting at a conference table in a dignified manner was never going to come easily to him. He knew this after hundreds of years attempting it. Still, though, he attended these meetings, suffice to fidgeting with things in his hands as he listened to the presentations being given.

Conferencing about the Earth was deeply fascinating. He was one of the top five contributors to the project, so it was important to him to know every single detail involved, even if that meant sitting for hours on end, listening to words he didn’t fully understand.

“To make it short for all of you, Earth simply cannot function at this juncture,” Tsukishima, god of moons concluded. Hinata sat up a little straighter, furrowing his brows. It was impossible. They’d planned everything out so well on Earth. It had to work, it was their paradise planet.

“It won’t work?” Iwaizumi questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly. He was the project leader of the earth, if it ultimately failed, he would be held responsible for flaws in the project. His reputation, livelihood, and status were all resting on this project, even though it was a small planet. The bar was set too high for a failure so late in the game.

“Not without a miracle,” Tsukishima said point-blank, shrugging. “You’d need something drastic to happen. The surface is too hot and too unstable to sustain the sort of life that you want.”

Hinata wished he could protest or come up with a brilliant idea that would fix everything, but he was hopeless in this field. Tsukishima was brilliant when it came to planet composition. He knew what worked on planets, he knew what would sustain life and flora, he even knew how to make an arid planet beautiful. There was nothing Hinata could say that he didn’t already know. Sure, this was a new type of planet that would sustain a new type of life, but Hinata had no experience. He’d end up sounding like a complete idiot no matter what.

“So, we need to cool the surface. Can’t we just have Oikawa do that?” Tetsurou, god of living creatures suggested, leaning back as far as he could.

“The atmosphere is barely holding on even with my constant involvement,” Oikawa scoffed.

“We need something drastic. Something we’ve never utilized before. Something no one has even heard of,” Iwaizumi thought aloud, drumming his fingers on the stone table’s surface.

The room fell quiet as everyone pondered. Something no one had ever heard of before…

Hinata ran through typical options in his brain. Atmospheric changes were an obvious choice, but they used those constantly. And, from what Oikawa had said, that wouldn’t be enough this time. Yachi sometimes could help by creating plants that would stabilize an environment or recycle properly so that a planet was sustainable. At one point, she’d created an entire sea of plants that would help—

Something he’d never heard of before. A sea that sustains.

“Water,” Hinata said aloud, looking up at all of them.

“Water? Is that seriously your idea? It’s a useless element.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the thought.

“No, I’m serious. We’ve never used it before. We can try it on a small scale first, like on the neighboring planet or even in a greenhouse test with Yachi,” Hinata elaborated, suddenly enthusiastic about the idea. They had to  _ try _ , at least. If they wanted this to succeed, they had to try every available option, even if it sounded crazy. Hinata wasn’t going to let this drop without serious consideration.

“Good luck getting Kageyama involved,” Oikawa laughed. “There’s a reason we’ve never tried it before, and it’s not because it wouldn’t be useful.”

“He can’t be  _ that  _ stubborn. Anyone can be talked into anything.” Maybe it wasn’t true. Hinata had met him at the party and he seemed immovable, but no one was  _ totally  _ immovable. With the right heart and point of view, he could be convinced.

“Leave it to a god of passion to think that way,” Tsukishima muttered. Kei himself was a god of strategy. He would only go through with a plan if he absolutely knew that it would succeed.

“Look, Hinata, if you want to try, we won’t stop you,” Iwaizumi finally sighed. “It’s at least worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Tetsurou shrugged. “If you’re willing to get your head bitten off for this project, then be our guest.”

“I am. I’m absolutely willing,” Hinata declared, training his eyes on the table’s surface. “I’ll convince him. No matter how long it takes.”

“Hinata, you’re as determined as you are stupid,” Oikawa remarked.

“Thank you,” Hinata said graciously, standing up, his seat sliding back behind his legs with a loud scraping sound against the stone floors. “I’m not coming back until I have that stupid god of water with me.” He turned on his heel and rushed out of the conference room, ignoring the sarcastic commentary that trailed behind him. They could doubt all they wanted, Hinata was going to make this happen.

***

The room was shrouded in blue, glass walls and ceilings caged off huge tanks of water, vibrant marine life on display for the passersby. Hinata’s stomach twisted, unsettled by the new, unfamiliar surroundings. The hall was cold and lifeless, despite being shrouded in light and an abundance of life cut off from him only by mere inches of glass.

“I didn’t realize that just anyone was allowed to enter my home completely unannounced,” came a deep voice from the end of the hall. Hinata jumped and then turned to face him.

The god of water stood proud, looking stunningly comfortable in his own temple. A black garb hung from his shoulders, barely seeming like it fit him. It looked more like a bed sheet wrapped around him than actual clothing.

“You didn’t have a doorman to announce me,” Hinata confessed, swallowing hard. “I didn’t mean to be r—”

“Why are you here? Or are you invading my home for fun?” he interrupted, raising a judging eyebrow at Hinata, stepping closer to him, looming over him with his head held high.

“I would  _ never _ —” Hinata stopped himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He took a large, deliberate step back, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. “Illustrious and pure god of the waters, I beg you for a favor.” Hinata gnawed on his lower lip. He  _ hated  _ the formality of asking for favors. Kneeling before another god, especially an unknown god, was so humiliating, even if it was necessary. He was simply too prideful to feel comfortable prostrating himself in such a way.

Kageyama laughed, abrupt and barking. “You ask me, a god who—according to your own words—has done nothing of note?” It took all of Hinata’s strength not to look up at Kageyama and glare. He could spit at him from his current position, though he didn’t think that would help his case.

“I  _ beg  _ for your assistance,” Hinata said through gritted teeth. “The Earth cannot progress without a new element being introduced, and I personally believe that yours is the most suitable for the composition of the planet,” he explained, staring at the tiled floor that looked like it hadn’t been swept thoroughly in weeks.

“I’m not helping you with your completely ridiculous pet project. It’s not going to work,” he huffed. Hinata heard him tap his foot impatiently.

“You’re right,” he said determinedly, finally looking up at Kageyama. He looked taken aback, startled by the sudden admission. “You’re completely right. It won’t work. Not without you.” Kageyama was compelled by him for a moment, searching Hinata’s face for any signs of untruth. Hinata stared at him completely unwavering, jaw set, and his eyes locked with his.

Kageyama sighed and kneeled down to be eye to eye with him.

“I will  _ never  _ help your stupid, unsuccessful project.”

Hinata smiled up at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i have written so far! new update will be here next week

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'll add more next week!
> 
> follow me on twitter @quietlx


End file.
